You Are Not Alone
by WeMakeYouLaughInc
Summary: Edward is sick and tired of Jacob's pranks and Jacob is just enjoying himself. What will happen when Edward decides to get even? Read to find out. OCC! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Ok, so Jackie basically did the first half and then Emily did the second half. This was very fun to write and it's not over, we promise. Read, Review, and ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: You recognize it, we probably don't own it.....probably....**

You're not alone

EDPOV

Jacob has been getting on my nerves lately. I mean all the pranks that I have experienced this last week could total in the thousands!!!! IT HAD TO STOP!!!!! And I had just the thing. HehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough* HAHAHAHAHAHA*cough*Hehehehehe he he heee.

JCPOV

I LOVED bothering Edward. It was like playing pranks on people, only better! This prank would be even better because it involved his….. FAMILY!!!!! It was so EVIL and good that they should invent a totally new word for it.

I went downstairs to get some tape (hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe).

"NESSIE!!!! WHERE IS THE TAPE?!!!!!!!" I screamed. She was the one who cleaned the house so she is the one who knows where it is.

There was no answer. "NESSIE?!"

Still no answer. She was probably hunting.

"Oh, well, I'll try to find it myself." I spoke to MWA.

I went to the garage and was searching for TAPE! That my wife should have had. Then a strange noise came from the drive way.

"Nessie?" ha, she tried to scare me.

No answer. God damn it! Does she EVER answer?!

"Nessie? This isn't that funny anymore." I was beginning to get a little nervous.

More sounds came my way. Ok, now, I was going into a panic attack.

"Uhh, Nessie? Will you stop this?"

I was greeted by a growl and more noises. OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!!!!!

For some reason I heard a noise that sounded like a wimpy kid with asthma who was so scared that he was ready to pee himself……………………………. oh yea…. That was me. Well, there went my reputation.

"Who is there?" I was beginning to shake from fear.

"7 days……" then, the sound disappeared completely. Jesus Christ! What in the hell was that all about?!!!

It took me 10 minutes to calm myself down.

I decided to go to the bathroom so I could wash my 'fear' away.

"Much better." I said as I walked into my bedroom. I took of my sweaty shirt and threw it on the ground, then opened my closet. When I opened the door, a flood of paper overflowed onto my floor. I picked up one of the pieces and read it. It said, in red ink, if it was ink, "Your not alone..." I started hyperventillating and the paper was soggy when I threw it to the ground. I ran downstairs and to the garage. I came back with a basket full of nails and a hammer, along with a bunch of planks. I immediatly started boarding up the windows. I was still hyperventillating as I nailed the door shut. I slid down against the door. The knob turned.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!!!!! PLEAAAAAASE!!!!!" I begged. Then I realized **I** had moved the doorknob. I laughed very nervously.

"Ummm, I'm just gonna watch some T.V. Nothing bad is going to happen, nothing bad is going to happen," I assured myself.

I turned on the T.V and sat on the edge of the bed. I was happily watching Mythbusters, when the screen went snowy. I got up and slapped the T.V, leaving a hand mark. Then it went black. Then it went snowy. Next thing I know, I see this well thing, then I see a black haired girl crawling really weirdly towards the screen and- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!

#%#&#*###%#^!#!^#&#&!!!!!! A stream of profanities came out of my mouth as I hid my face behind the pillow, remembering what happened next. I then heard a little girl scream. I looked around, then realized....it was me.... I was having a full blown panic attack.

I saw hair coming through the T.V screen. OMIGOD!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I ran towards the door and started prying out the nails, frantically scrambling. Then I heard it. The popping. I looked back and saw two eyes covered by oily black hair staring at me as her hands got out of the T.V. I started sobbing and pounding on the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw the thing limping it's way towards me, making the popping noise. I then started pounding the door with my head. Then I heard a snap. I looked at my closet and saw,...........OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIEEEEEEEE! The dude from saw was standing right behind me.

I felt a slimy hand on my shoulder. Then it all went black....

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**NPOV**

I hadn't been this excited since I discovered shopping! We, as in my whole family, was going to finally play a prank on Jacob. FINALLY! We had been setting this up for weeks, no, MONTHS! This was going to be perfect. I was in position, underneath Jacobs T.V. Dad was in the closet. Alice had seen what was going to happen because Mom was watching him from a distance. Rose was in the garage and Emmett was outside, tied to a tree. He was pouting because he wasn't involved. He would ruin it all. Carlisle had set up video cameras throuhg out the house to replay this again and again and again and-

"NESSIE? WHERE IS THE TAPE?!?!" I could barely stifle my giggles.

"..........NESSIE!!!???"

"Oh well. I'll find it myself," he said, talking to himself.

"Good luck with that," I whispered only loud enough for dad to hear. He snickered at the all too true comment.

I heard Rose walk loudly up the driveway.

"Nessie?" he whispered in an all too panicked voice.

"Nessie? This is'nt all that funny anymore..."

He hated silence. Especially when he was terrified.

I heard his shallow and deep breathing. If I knew Jacob, which I do, he is probably having a panic attack right now.

"Uhh, Nessie, will you stop this??!!"

Rose growled and gently kicked a rock towards the house, stilll managing to break the rock into a thousand shards.

I heard Jacob. He sounded like a wimpy kid with asthma who was so scared that he was ready to pee himself. I couldn't help but to giggle....

"Who's there??"

".......7 days......" Rose whispered. I heard Jacobs heart get faster and his frantic breaths. he had taken the bait.

It took him 10 minutes to calm down and walk upstairs.

He went to the batroom. Probably to wash his face I was shaking in anticipation.

He came out and threw his sweat stained t-shirt on the floor. "Much better," he mumbled to himself. I really needed to train him to stop doing that.

Dad sunk deep into the closet as Jacob opened the door. A thousand pieces of paper came out and poured all over the floor. Jake hyperventillated as he picked up a piece Alice predicted. She had written You are not alone in red lipstick. Jacob sprinted down the stairs and came back up in record time with tools and planks in his arms.

I flipped a piece of oily hair out of my eyes as I positioned myself and grabbed the Ring Dvd that was set to play the "cursed video". Jacob had the windows and door boarded up and was now reassuring himself that it was ok. He slid against the door amd shrieked when Rose turned the doorknob. After his little panic attack, he jumped on the bed and turned on the tv. Here was my que. I popped in the dvd. He stared at the tv for a second then slapped it, then flipped out. I punched my arm through the TV. He hid benaeath the pillow. I tried making it convincing and I thought I was doing a good job, especially since he started clawing at the door. Dad jumped out of the closet as did I the TV. Jacob turned around, then looked between both of us, before crumbling into a Jacob puddle on the floor.

I started laughing hysterically, so did Dad. But after a couple minutes and Jacob didn't get up, I had wonder if he had a heart attack.

"Jacob?Jacob?JACOB?!JACOOOOOOB!!??" I screamed as I slapped him across the face. His eyes pryed open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh........."he faded back into unconciousness. I sighed and threw off my wig, then repeated myself.

"Nessie?...Ah..What happened? OMG THE DUDE FROM SAW!!!" He screamed as he squirmed in my hands.

"Nooooo, thats Dad."

"Yea....but.....you......blood.....7 days......oh I hate you all." he stuttered as he got up and pouted.

That made me lose all control. I rolled on the floor laughing for at least 10 minutes. Good thing I didn' t need to breathe THAT much.

To be continued....

**(A/N)The next chapter will be in Jacobs Point of View again, hope you read reviewed and ENJOYED!!!!!**


End file.
